


Diana

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Prompt:"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! . . . Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!"—Molly Weasley, Chamber of Secrets (movie)All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.I would like to thank my beta GaeilgeRua for her time and work on this story.





	Diana

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SomethingWorthFightingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SomethingWorthFightingFor) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! . . . Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!" 
> 
> —Molly Weasley, Chamber of Secrets (movie)
> 
> All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. 
> 
> I would like to thank my beta GaeilgeRua for her time and work on this story.

  
Diana

  
Severus Snape glanced out of the window to discover Lucius Malfoy staring completely besotted at his beloved Diana once again. Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend as he turned around and retreated to his paperwork.

Lucius pushed open the door some moments later and stood in front of Severus's desk and let loose a heavy sigh.

"She is so beautiful Severus." Lucius's eyes were glassy with adoration, but he soon snapped out of it when he heard his friend's snort of derision. Lucius turned and glared at his friend. "I feel sorry for you Severus, not being able to appreciate such a beautiful...."

"I have heard it all many times over and before you forget we have an order to fulfil or are your brains still affixed to your nether regions?" Severus asked, having not wished to hear further drivel.

"I am taking Diana back to the Manor first." Lucius replied acidly and with a glare to match, slammed the office door hard as he exited. Lucius was annoyed and stomped off in a snit at his so called best friend's words.  
  
Severus was next interrupted when his visitor walked right in without a by your leave, making him irritated at such bad manners.

"Is father here?" Asked Draco as he entered unbidden.

"Unless he is wearing an invisibility cloak - then not!" Came the sarcastic reply.

"I was wondering if father was not around, do you think he'd mind if I took Diana out?"

Severus threw down his Muggle pen and growled. "Not another one," he hissed under his breath and in a louder tone snapped, "I am sure if you took Diana out your father would be rather pleased you like her." His tone was sarcastic, but apparently, his sarcasm was lost on Draco, because the young man grinned like a loon and raced off, banging Severus's office door on his way out. "Yes, he's definitely a Malfoy." Severus shook his head and before he could think upon it further his Muggle telephone rang and he answered it, making all thoughts of Draco and his father disappear completely.

  
+++

 

Draco was so thrilled. He was going to take Diana out. He knew that perhaps he should have waited to ask his father's permission in person, but on returning home from school, he couldn't help but ogle Diana. She was in the driveway looking exotic but lonely. Her beautiful colouring, her curves and her sex appeal had caught his heart the first time he ever saw her. He was in lust for her as much as his father. His mouth watered and his cock stiffened as he gazed down upon her. He had to have her and as his father was out, he decided to take the opportunity, knowing it was a risk.

He had become crazed. His lust had taken over his brain and all common sense had disappeared. He had trailed his fingers down and around every curve, feeling how good she felt under his hands. He caressed every inch of her on the outside and could not wait to slide inside her. His heart was thundering and he knew he was in the wrong the instant he made his move and seated himself fully within her delectable depths, for that very first time. A moment he was sure he would never forget. It had been so sensual and erotic that he came instantly. He clutched hard at her body, his nails digging into her and hoping to leave no mark. Time slipped by as Draco, sated, fell into a deep sleep. He had just had the best ride of his life. He hoped for further experiences with Diana in his future. If his father did not kill him first. He slept having no regrets.

 

+++

 

Severus had his feet up on the pouffe and was relaxing with a cigar and a glass of brandy later that evening, when his Floo announced an incoming call. A head poked through and he set down both his cigar and drink to try to calm his friend.

"Slow down, Lucius, I cannot understand a bloody word." Lucius continued to babble and in the end Severus had to shout. "Lucius, shut the fuck up!" That finally got the man's attention. "Come on through and explain in clear diction, please?"

Once Lucius stepped through, Severus's eyebrows shot up as his friend looked a mess, standing on his hearthrug with soot and Floo powder clinging to his face as well as his expensive tailored clothing . His hair was in disarray, most unlike Lucius Malfoy. "Now, speak slowly and tell me what is troubling you?"

"Diana is gone and I can't find her or Draco. I looked in Draco's room, but he has gone." Lucius was pale and very shaken.

Severus guided his friend to a seat and passed him his half full glass of brandy. Lucius obviously needed it much more than he.

"Diana is gone and Draco is nowhere to be found?" Severus enquired, just to confirm what his friend had said.

"Yes." Lucius downed the brandy in one and Severus topped up the glass and watched as that disappeared too. "What if Draco has been kidnapped and Diana taken with them?" Lucius stood up and in a daze announced. "I cannot lose Diana!" He then put his hand to his heart and closed his eyes, whispering painfully, "I cannot lose Draco either."

Severus caught Lucius by the elbow and dragged him back through the Floo to the Manor. He checked by using magic to trace where both Diana or Draco could have gone. He dare not even mention now that Draco had visited him earlier. That would just put the Kneazles amongst the owls.

Together they hunted for Draco and Lucius worried over his Diana as well. The tracing spell Severus used, soon had them finding both Diana and Draco in a country lane not more than five miles from the Manor. They were in plain sight and could be easily seen by any passing Muggle or magical person.

Severus held Lucius back for a moment as the wizard was seething with anger. He had just realised that Draco was not in any danger at all, but that his son had brought Diana to this place for his own pleasure.

"Calm down Lucius. Draco is your son. Your only son and he loves you, so remember that? Also remember he is of your blood and has similar tastes as you. He obviously has fallen for your Diana just as much as you." Lucius broke free and ran to Diana and his son.

 

  
+++

 

Draco was woken from his sweet slumber by overhearing an argument close by. He panicked as he heard his godfather, he then saw his father lurching towards him. He was dragged up and out of the car. He cringed expecting a blow, but instead was held tight in a fierce hug. Then was thrust away just as quick and given a hard shake as his father yelled with anger.

“Diana gone! You gone? You could have died! You could have been seen!” Lucius's heart was thudding hard and his voice trembled with emotion. "Draco," Lucius gave his son another shake as he gripped his shoulders and gazed into his eyes, "you do know that I love you more than that Muggle car - don't you?"

Draco blinked rapidly and gulped with emotion. He was about to shake his head, but as his father gazed upon him with such intensity, he nodded. "

It is only a Muggle car. Although, it is a beautiful one, but at the end of the day, they are ten a Galleon but you. . . Draco, you are my son." He stroked his son's cheek with a long index finger and added, "There is only one of you, my son, you are much more precious to me."

Lucius smiled as he saw tears swim in Draco's eyes. His heart overflowed with wonder and joy as his son flew into his arms and hugged him back equally as hard and he heard Draco's words through sobs on his overcoat.

"I love you too, father."

Lucius had been scared. Scared for his son's life as he had never thought that Draco would wish to or want to steal his Muggle car. His beloved Muggle car that he had secretly, with help from Severus and Arthur Weasley, had transformed into a Magical car. He had even called her Diana after a Muggle Princess.

For the first time since the war had ended, he began to love something other than himself or his son. He had never felt such love for an object ever before and had become besotted by a Muggle car - of all things.

Discovering that his son had gone had shocked him to his magical core. He lived in terror of some Death Eaters still on the run using his son as a weapon to get back at him for his deception during the last war. He along with Severus had assisted Dumbledore to spy on Death Eater meetings and the Dark Lord.

“Please, never do such a thing again?” Lucius sat down into the driver's seat of his car and glared at Draco, waiting expectantly a reply.

“I am sorry, father,” he flushed slightly as he rubbed at the back of his neck before he continued with a gulp, “Father, could you teach me how to ride Diana properly?”

Severus Snape stood off to one side as he watched the interaction between father and son at their reunion. He doubled over with laughter as he saw the shocked look on Lucius's face at Draco’s request. It was he, Severus, who had taught Lucius to DRIVE and as for RIDING, he would leave that part up to Malfoy Senior to explain.  
  
He thought it well worth the hardships after the war to witness two Malfoys drooling over Diana, a Muggle car. He knew that going into business hiring out luxury Muggle cars to witches and wizards had been a good one. Upon seeing Draco’s enthusiastic reaction to Diana, he predicted it would not be long until they had another Malfoy join the business.

 

END


End file.
